Genocide of a Peaceful Race
“Ugh...” A young woman moans as the first rays of the rising sun fell upon her face. Although she was very tired she knew this meant it was time for her to get up. She got out of her warm, comfortable bed and went through her morning routine. After a hearty breakfast of biscuits and fruit she stepped out onto the porch and took in a deep breath. The smell of biscuits filled the whole town, and it was one smell she loved. “Hey! Vevette!” Vevette turns and looks in the direction of the voice. “Oh, Hey Jade!” Vevette calls back. Jade quickly runs up to Vevette. “How are you?” Jade asked of Vevette. “I'm a little tired, but I'm doing ok.” “And have you gotten over…” But as soon as Jade said this she regretted it. Vevette looked at the ground, her expression more gloomy than before. “No…I still miss him. Very much. He always made things exciting, you know?” Jade nodded in agreement. “I know, you'll be okay soon. The festivals are near remember?” Vevettes expression suddenly shifted to one of joy. Vevette always loved the festivals celebrating a good years crop with games and other activities of merriment. “Oh yeah! That’s right! I heard that they are adding a new activity to the festival this year, but the people working on it cannot say. It’s supposed to be a surprise.” “I know!” Jade responded. As soon as Jade finished her sentence, a little girl no older than three ran out and started tugging on Jades tunic. “Jade! Can you help me with my hair?” Jade looks down at the little girl with big green eyes and long blonde hair. “Of course I can Jill.” Jade responded. “Hey Vevette, I’ll see you later.” Jade said and walks back to her house. “Okay.” Vevette replies, to which she she turns around and starts heading towards work. In the small little colony of Pauci, named after the people that lived there, everybody has a job. Be it making candles or arranging flowers. Planting crops or raising Orchards, everyone had a job. Vevette loved her job as she looked after little children in the neighborhood when the parents were out of the house. The little kids always had fun, and loved everyone. Vevette walked up to the door of building where they watched the kids when she heard a voice in the distance yelling something very vague. She looked out and saw a farmer running towards the colony. As soon as the farmer was in hearing distance she listened closely to what the farmer had to say. “The crops are burned! The crops are burned! Every last one of them, burned to a crisp!” The farmer yelled as he ran around the town. Then, a woman who worked in the orchards started running and yelling the news that all the orchards had been burned as well. Vevette took deep breaths. ‘The crops are gone…that means, no festival!’ Vevette thought to herself. They always meant a lot to her. They carried only good memories. Those of her with her family, her father and mother, and with… “Gah!” Vevette shook her head trying to get him out of her mind, while tears started coming to her face. She had to see if this was true. Her along with the rest of the colony headed out to the farm lands, every single last one of them hoping that the terrible news was only a prank. But they all know better. They never were a people who played jokes on people. All except for… When Vevette reached the farm lands all she saw was black ash and dirt. No crop was untouched, not crop was salvageable. Nothing. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked about at the wreckage. Vevette could hear that she wasn’t the only one. Men sniffled, women wept, and kids cried. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Nothing. Vevette headed back to the village and to the building where she worked, even though they had no crops, they all still had to carry out their jobs. While Vevette was working, little Jill walked up to her and asked very innocently, “Are we going to be okay?” Vevette still sniffling looked at the little angle and replied, “Yes, of course.” Little Jill started to hug Vevette and told her, “I don’t want to starve. The older kids told me that without the crops that we will starve. I don’t wanna be hungry.” She told Vevette. Vevette held the girl back, “I hope that you don’t starve either Jill. I really do.” Vevette headed home early that day, having someone cover her shift. She couldn’t work with what had just happened, especially whenever she remembers… Vevette could hold back the tears any longer. She ran to her house and instead of going in the front door, she opened a secret passage that lead underground, that she, along with he, had built and went inside. There she cried, and cried, until she fell asleep. Vevette woke in the middle of the night. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. She walked up the stairs leading to the outside, opened the door, and looked to the sky. It was obviously morning, just at the break of dawn. She stepped out to get ready for her work when she noticed something wasn’t right. She smelled the air. It didn’t smell of biscuits it smelled of…smoke. It was then that she started to notice that the building around her were black. Some were even smoldering! Then she noticed something on the ground. Was it…it couldn’t be. She got up closer and sure enough it was a dead body. But it wasn’t just anyone, it was Jade. Vevette screamed and rand backwards away from the body. She puts her hands over her eyes and sat down in the fetal position. She walked back up to her best friend and looked at her to see what cause her death, and a visible slash mark was in Jades chest. Vevette held the body for several minutes, tears pouring down her face then laid it back down. Why? Why had her best friend been killed? But Vevette had to see if there were more. She had to know if anyone else had died. She gathered up her courage and with tears pouring down her face she walked out and around. Everywhere she looked, all the people she saw, were dead. She looked at the bodies of the men. It was obvious who had fought back, some had both hand severed and heads decapitated. Some were disemboweled, with entrails hanging outside of the bodies. And some still had arrows raising out of the bodies of the dead. For the women she found the same fate. Those who had fought back had either been disemboweled or had severed limbs, and guessing by the lack of clothing on some, had been raped. But to her greatest horror, she found that the children, the young, innocent, all loving and ever excitable kids, had been strangled to death. None had any starched anywhere except for the neck. As soon as Vevette though she could she all that there was, and all that she could bare, she saw little Jill's body, right outside of the building where Vevette worked. She ran and picked up the little, angelic girl, who had just earlier asked if everything was going to be okay, in her arms. She cried and cried. Vevette couldn’t hold back her tears. The poor fate of all the ones she loved, every last one of them. She couldn’t stand it. After what seemed like hours, Vevette stood up. Her emotions now turning from sadness into anger. She looked around and picked up a bow and an arrow. She looked at the weapons of death in her hands and then yelled loud, for all to here, “I swear, I will take my vengeance on my people! I will make those who did this pa-“ Before she even finished her vow, an arrow pierced her abdomen. She looked down in shock at the arrow protruding from her stomach. “How…” She started asking as she fell in the ground. She looked around from where she was, trying to find what, no who, did this. She saw a man walk up to her body, talking to another next to him. “It was a good idea to have a part come back at a later time. This one might have gotten away.” Upon hearing those words, Vevette, with all the strength she could muster, started to stand and face them. She took the bow and arrow in her hands an aimed it at one of the men. “Look out!” One cried as he pushed his partner and him on the ground, dodging a poorly aimed arrow. The two immediately jumped up and fired two more arrows, one hitting her in the chest, the other landing in her shoulder. Vevette coughed up blood as she fell backwards, back onto the ground. She breathed in deeply, but she knew her lungs…no, her body couldn’t hold out. She took another deep breath. “Satin…” She spoke with the little bit of air left in her lungs, then she quietly passed away. Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:M-NUva Category:Tragedy Category:Mature